


The Calm Before

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Post-Episode: s04e22 World's End, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “I am going to come back."“Will you?”“I did this time, didn't I?”(or, the one where Daisy and Robbie say goodbye, the way they were meant to)





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for the Rare Pairs 2017 fest. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: _Before Robbie goes back into the neverworld or wherever he was before, Daisy and Robbie make love and Robbie Promises he will return home to Daisy._
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a moment of quiet. No one else seemed to be around. Gone was the fighting, the screaming, the sounds of wood breaking and glass shattering and possessions crumbling. Gone also was time — time to be together, time to sort out what happened, time in general. They both knew it.

It was weird, Daisy thought, how her room seemed exactly the same as it always had been. They had stepped over piles of rubble on the way here, had ducked falling pieces of ceiling, but in here, she couldn’t tell. 

Just beyond her walls, everything was destroyed. All the equipment in the lab, all the supplies in the hospital ward, all the extra weapons and uniforms, all the food that was usually overflowing, parts of the Quinjets. Even Lola had been found with dents in her hood and a hole in her tire.

But in here, it was like nothing had changed. Like she hadn’t disappeared from it for months because she thought she would be better on her own. Like AIDA hadn’t been created. Like the Framework had never existed and they had never been inside it. Like Coulson hadn’t just used a fiery whip from the demons of Hell to defeat an LMD turned human.

In here, it was like when she had first moved in. Three years ago in time, but a lifetime in other ways. Before she was Quake. Before she was _Daisy_. Before AIDA, before Robbie, before Lincoln, before Hive, before her parents.

Robbie’s hand rested softly on her shoulder, his presence steady and comforting beside her as she looked around, seeing a life she would never have again — back when she was just a girl who had finally found a family she had been searching for her whole life.

“What are you thinking?” he asked quietly.

She turned to him, looking away from the photos beside her bed, the old suits still hanging in the closet, the laptop on her desk.

“Just about how much has changed,” she answered honestly. “How much I’ve changed.”

“Your powers?”

She nodded. “Do you remember your life …” She pointed to one of the photos on her nightstand, of her and Jemma and Fitz the first month she had joined them. They all looked so young, so naïve. She finished her thought. “Before?”

“I try not to. Makes it too hard.”

She nodded. She got that. “Sometimes I miss mine.” She paused, trying to find the words to explain her thoughts. “Don’t get me wrong,” she finally said, “I love who I am now, the powers I have now. I can help people, I can help save the world, more than I ever could before. I feel like I’ve found who I’m supposed to be. But sometimes … things were just simpler back then.”

She closed her eyes, thought about what she really meant. “There was less to lose,” she decided, opening her eyes and meeting his full on.

He held her gaze. He still didn’t really let her read him, still kept himself closed off, but she could see something wavering in the depths. Sadness, maybe. Remorse. Fear?

“I am going to come back,” he said softly.

She felt her mouth go dry. Something stirred deep in her belly. The way he was staring at her …

“Will you?” 

“I did this time.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen to us.” 

Prison, a new hiding location, more time on the run. It was all possible now. The government wasn’t going to protect them, wasn’t going to work with them. They were just as much fugitives as the other half of the Avengers.

“It doesn’t matter,” Robbie said. He was still staring deep in to her eyes, like he was trying to will her into believing something. “I’ll find you.”

“Promise?” The words were out of her mouth before she could think them through, before she could remind herself that after Lincoln, after AIDA, after Ward, that promises meant nothing, that happily ever after wasn’t something that was possible.

“You can count on it,” he said, and then he leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers.

For a second, it was soft and gentle, just the slight touch of his lips against hers. For a second, it felt like a goodbye, like something barely more than a peck on the cheek, a consolation prize for something they both knew deep down would never work because they weren’t the type of people who were allowed such luxuries. 

And then it changed. Suddenly, gone was the softness, gone was the gentleness. Instead, the kiss was deeper, firmer, more intense.

Daisy found herself moaning into his mouth as he pushed her backward on to the bed, his weight steady and firm above her.

And then he stopped. Looked again into her eyes.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked.

“Hell, no.”

She wrapped a hand around his neck, pulled his head down, met his lips with an intensity to match his. She bit down gently on his lip before she felt his tongue seek entrance between her teeth, and she let him in.

Her hold on his neck tightened, her other arm wrapping around his back.

She felt one of his hands stroking the side of her face, as he kissed her like he was seeking air. And then his other hand was tracing down her body, over her neck, her breast, her stomach. And then it was under her shirt, his palm warm against her skin.

“Don’t stop,” she murmured, and then his lips were gone. He was leaving a trail down her neck, down into her cleavage, down her still shirt-clad body. And then his hands were on her jeans, unbuttoning them, sliding down the zipper.

She lifted her hips, shifting her grip to his shoulders as he tugged her jeans down her legs, her panties quickly following.

He stared down at her, half naked on the bed, and she watched him grin. But there wasn’t time to go slow, there wasn’t time to explore.

People were coming for them. Robbie had to leave. Daisy and the rest of them had to go. They both knew this.

Robbie shed his own pants just as fast, dropped his underwear. 

She barely had a chance to see his dick before he was spreading her legs, pushing his way inside.

She was already wet, he was already moving. 

She wrapped her arms around him as he brought his head back to hers. They kissed hungrily, urgently, as he thrust into her, filling her, her body aching as it stretched to accommodate him and yet somehow still needing more.

Their rhythm grew frantic, their bodies moving together, harder, faster, his dick going deeper. 

She was lost in the feel of his mouth on hers, of his dick inside her, of her legs aching as they wrapped around his waist.

And then his hand was between them and his thumb was brushing over her clit, and then she was crying out her release into his mouth, her body shaking through her climax, bringing him over the edge with her.

They dressed in silence when they were finished, walked back down the hall together, not touching. If any of the others knew, they kept their thoughts on it to themselves.

“I’ll be back,” Robbie said, before he pulled out his whip. He began to twirl it, fire lighting it up once more.

It was time.

Robbie said goodbye to the others, nodded at her.

“I’ll see you,” he said, before stepping through the flaming circle, disappearing into a world where she could not follow.

She waited until he was completely gone, put two fingers to her lips, felt his taste there as it lingered.

“You better,” she said softly, and then turned away to follow her friends to whatever future they had now.


End file.
